Twisted Nightmares of Ned Flanders (Reupload)
by Superweapon458
Summary: My reupload of a fanfiction I did last year
1. Never-ending Nightmares

**Never-ending Nightmares**

One day Ned Flanders was having dinner with his two children Rodd and Todd, as he was still sad his second wife died (RIP Marcia Wallace we will all miss you). "Daddy... I miss my other mommy" Todd said to his father, "I know you do, Todd... I know you do" Ned said sorrowful as he prayed and then ate his dinner. Later that night Ned went to bed and sobbed. As he heard his window broke downstairs.

"What who's there? Is that the same neighbor I know?" as Ned said as he went downstairs thinking it was Homer seeing the broken glass on his floor, much to his bewilderment he heard strange noises coming from his children's bedrooms as he slowly approached and he saw that his kids Rod and Todd eating ice cream.

"What are you two boys doing?" Ned said as he saw them eating dessert in bed having ice-cream cones. "You two should have ice cream for dessert as it is very late. Where did you find those" Ned said as he was also confused because they had cones "We got it from some clown guy who had a head of flaming hair." Rod said as Ned ran out with his bat.

"Show yourself neighbor-ino… Come on mister!" Ned said still thinking it was Homer. "Wait it can't be Homer, no…" Ned said as he thought to himself. "Can it be that he escaped again!?" Ned said scared "Aaugh! Sideshow Bob! No wait why would he want to kill a friendly ol' neighbor-rino like me? That's more of Homer's son's enemy." Suddenly he found a big scary clown with a head of flames and held a jagged machete as he had held ice cream it was... Needles Kane! (Or Sweet Tooth as he is referred to in the Remake/Reboot whichever you want to call it because nobody calls him Needles Kane as so as he wasn't called that anymore. Is Needles suffering identity crisis?)

"Prepare to bleed... Neighbor-ino" Needles said as he held his machete, mocked Ned in his speech and was ready to brutally murder Ned "Should have stayed in bed then I'D KILL YOU SLOWER" Needles said. "So you… you're the ONE who took my wife!" Ned said enraged "Yes it was it was fun watching the little bitch bleed like a pig in slaughterhouse. She was like a newspaper and it was covered in red paint. Now you will join her in hell!" Needles threatened him with his machete at Ned's face as he was laughing at him (in this one Mr Grimm is the Grim Reaper in this one instead of either a biker gangster or a cannibal war veteran).

Needles, tosses his machete at Ned's head as it flew in his face killing him, as everything turned black... Then all of a sudden he woke up screaming then was panting and sweating... with tears. As he went outside it was morning.

"What a NIGHTMARE" Ned shouted as he takes out his bible and prays for god to wish for this nightmare to come to an end. As he goes outside as he is gardening as he meets the Preacher "You hear this masked clown man still causing a rampage and murder!? " Preacher said, "What did I ever do to him?" Ned said. "He's only just there to kill! KILL... The bigger threat is the devil Calypso! Remember this and arm yourself." Preacher said as he gave him a crucifix. "But wait… When does this clown-arrino appear?" Ned says, "Well I don't quite have any idea there." Preacher says as he shrugged. "Well drive safely and prey to god." Ned said as he went back in his house in fear afraid to go outside.


	2. Sweet Tooth Nightmares

**Sweet Tooth Nightmares**

As that night Ned Flanders prayed to god to have the psychopathic clown exterminated to no avail without sleep this night. Ned heard friendly little music as he heard an ice cream truck as he had no clue what it was until it stopped, as he heard the door broke down he hid under his bed in fear as he had his crucifix.

Ned soon went outside the window and jumped out of it as then he climbed down and went for the Simpsons for help. When he rang the doorbell there was nobody answered. As soon as there was an answered suddenly it wasn't any of the Simpsons it was Needles Kane!

"Looking for help? Well I didly-didly-didly did want YOU to shut up and lie down so you can end up dead. Nobody can help you fool!" Needles said, as he had someone in there gutted like a slaughterhouse of pigs. Lisa, Bart and Maggie were distracted as they were eating their ice cream cones, "They'll have their turn next time, if you are looking for your him boys and girls he was a head of himself" as Needles was giggling hysterically when he held up Homer's dead head "DOH! You monster I will get you for this! Also don't steal my phrase Mr Kane." Ned shouted in anger and took it down, after what he witnessed in the Simpson's house "Look at this boys and girls the neighbor-rino here is messing with the wrong clown!" Needles said holding his machete "Got that right buddy!" Krusty said as he came out of nowhere. As soon as Needles takes his machete and stabs Ned as everything went black and then he was dreaming again.

When Bed woke up is awake he was dumbfounded as he finds everybody he knows in Springfield dead (except Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Bob for some reason) and it was like a cave of corpses and blood and suddenly the ice cream truck Ned heard drives through his wall and the truck shows Needles, Krusty and Sideshow Bob in it as he gets out the drivers seat as he gets ready to kill him "I'M GONNA KILL YOU NED FLANDERS!" Needles laughed as he takes out his machete prepare to gouge him like he did to the rest of the cast "No. You're not real! You aren't real!" Ned said as he thinks he was dreaming but he wasn't "Shut up and bleed you motherf-" Needles said as he puts his giant knife down into Ned's face as he starts screaming and everything goes black.

Ned Flanders wakes up in the morning. After he has breakfast and starts gardening he finds Homer walking back home from Moe's, "Homer you're STILL alive!" Flanders said "Yeah I was just heading back home from Moe's" Homer said, "That clown's a psycho! You know, the one with a flaming head? He's crazy! I'll be having my head in his freezer! I'm done-diddly-done! What am I gonna-diddly-do?" Ned said as he panicked "Yep he's crazy I got some ice cream from him as he gave me a ride to Moe's and a ride back." Homer said as pulls it out and eats it "See you later... stupid Flanders" as he said walking off eating his ice cream.


End file.
